A Gift For Rin
by mitchkat1
Summary: At Rin's holiday party, Len is surprised to find that Rin has gotten him a gift. But he doesn't have one for her. What is he going to do? Just a short oneshot for the holidays.


**Len's POV**

"Do you think Miku would like that as a present?" Kaito asked, pointing to a blue necklace in the window. "Or maybe just some leeks would be better," he sighed.

"You're making too big a deal out of this," Gakupo said. "Just buy what you think she'll like."

"It can't be that hard," Kiyoteru added.

"Miku's not as easy to choose gifts for as Luka or Meiko are. I can't just buy any book or some sake. The gift has to be more special," Kaito explained.

"You could just not buy her a gift at all," I suggested. "Honestly I think this gift shopping is a waste of time."

"Don't be grumpy just because you don't have a girlfriend," Gakupo taunted.

"I wouldn't buy my girlfriend a present, even if I had one," I protested.

"What if your girlfriend was Rin?" Kiyoteru asked, smiling. I felt my cheeks turn red, and I looked up at Kiyoteru angrily.

"That's not fair!" I yelled. Everyone started to laugh at me. As a result, I picked up some snow and made it into a ball. I threw at who was laughing the hardest, which was Kaito.

"Oww!" he cried as it hit him. "Control your anger or Rin will never go out with you."

"That's it!" I yelled, making another snowball. "You're dead!"

***TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER* **

The four of us walked back to our houses silently. Kaito was in too much pain to say anything, so he too kept quiet. We arrived at my house, and I waved goodbye to everyone (except Kaito) and headed inside. But before I could go in, a sweet voice spoke from behind me.

"Finally you're back!" Rin, my neighbor, said smiling. She was standing in my driveway holding a card in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "It's cold outside."

"I wanted to give you this invitation to a holiday party I'm having tomorrow," she smiled. "I hope you can come." She handed me the invitation, and walked back into her own house. I held the invitation tightly as I walked inside mine.

***TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY***

I put on some "nice" clothing for Rin's party. From texting my friends, I knew that Kaito, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru would be coming also. Their girlfriends (who were also Rin's friends) would be there, along with a few of Rin's other friends.

After deciding that I looked semi-decent, I walked over to Rin's house and knocked on the door.

"Len!" she smiled, as she opened the door for me. I noticed that she was wearing a red dress, along with her signature white bow. She looked really cute.

"Come in," she gestured. I walked in and noticed that I was the first one. Since I live the closet, I guess I should have expected that.

"I'll be right back," Rin said. "I have to finish setting out snacks. Could you get the door if anyone arrives?" I nodded, as Rin hurried into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and I quickly stood up and answered it. It was Kaito and his girlfriend (and Rin's best friend) Miku. I told them to come in and they gladly did so. The three of us talked a bit (even though I was still mad at Kaito). Soon, Rin entered the room smiling.

"Miku!" she said, giving her friend a hug.

"Rin! You look so cute," Miku said.

"You too," Rin replied. Eventually more and more people arrived, and the house was flooded with people. Music started to play, and everyone was dancing and having a good time.

Suddenly the lights flickered. I turned to see Rin fiddling with the light switch.

"I think now would be a good time to exchange gifts!" she smiled. Guys grabbed their girlfriends and handed them the presents that they had bought. I noticed Kaito handing Miku both the necklace he was looking at yesterday and some leeks. And Miku looked pretty excited.

Rin walked over to me with a smile.

"Len, I got you a present," she said, bringing forward a small box. I froze in place. She got me…. a present? And I…. I have nothing to give her.

Crap! What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just let her give me a present and not give her anything in return. My hand drifted towards my pocket, where I noticed I had left my wallet. I had some money in there so maybe…

"Rin, I'll be right back!" I said, running out the door.

"Wait!" she cried, trying to stop me, but I was already gone.

I sprinted towards the nearest store that had something I could give to Rin. Thank goodness it wasn't too late or a major holiday or I would have been screwed. I ran along a line of stores until I passed a jewelry store. It was the same one where Kaito had bought that necklace for Miku.

I looked in the window and noticed a necklace shaped like a music note. That would be perfect! Rin loves music even more than I do. I entered the store, and pulled my wallet from my pocket. I counted the money carefully, making sure I had enough. Thankfully, I had just enough for the necklace and the nice little box they put it in.

I asked the storekeeper to grab the necklace and quick. She walked up to the window and put the necklace into a small box. She set the box into a small bag, and handed it to me. I slammed the money on the counter, and she quickly put it into the cash register and handed me my receipt.

I gave her a quick thank you and ran as fast as I could back to Rin's. When I got there, I was surprised to see that I was only gone for about 30 minutes. I searched the house to find Rin, who was chatting with her friend Gumi in the kitchen.

"Rin!" I called, walking over to her. She looked at me and smiled. Gumi looked at the two of us, gave a smirk, and then walked away.

"Sorry about leaving," I apologized. "There was something I needed to do."

"That's okay," Rin said. "Anyways I have that gift for you." She pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a music note necklace, similar to the one I had gotten her, but this one was a different kind of note.

I began to laugh, as I grabbed the box with her necklace from my pocket. I opened it and showed her.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" I said. Rin took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck.

"Len, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Here put on yours!" She put mine around my neck, giggling.

"Now we match!" she said, admiring both her necklace and mine.

"I guess so," I agreed.

"Beside the necklace, I had something I wanted to ask you," Rin said all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if…" Rin said, before stopping.

"What? You can ask me," I reassured her.

"Well, I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime," she said quickly.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks turn red. "That'd be awesome."

"Really?" Rin said, smiling. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"Look who got himself a girlfriend," Kaito said, as he walked into the kitchen holding an ice cream cone.

"Rin, do you have any snow?" I asked, glaring at Kaito.

"Not in here, but there's some ice in the freezer," she said, pointing to the freezer part of the refrigerator. I walked over and opened it, grabbing as much ice as I could carry.

"Kaito," I said. "You're dead!" Kaito looked at me wide-eyed, and dropped his ice cream cone. He ran away immediately, and I started to chase him. There's no way he's getting away with that again.

"Be careful!" Rin called, as I chased Kaito out the door of her house and down the street. As I ran out, I heard her sweet laugh, along with Miku's sighs about the stupidity of her boyfriend.


End file.
